kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuji Mihara/Paradise Lost
was a young man who fights the Orphnochs as . History Lost World Keitaro gets a phone call from Shuji Mihara, warning about the blue roses; Anyone who touches them either turns to ash or into Orphnochs. All the other Ryusei High School members turned to ash except for him and Saya Kimura, who turned into an Orphnoch. .]] Mihara as Kamen Rider Delta meets up with Kusaka and Mari, and one more Riotrooper shows up. It seems to be different from the others (Riotrooper ver. 2), and is equipped with the Faiz Edge. Kaixa and Delta fight it and its helmet is damaged and reveals that inside is the Rose Orphnoch. Kusaka thinking that it was Mihara who sent Mari the roses. With Kaixa and Delta can’t stand up to the Riotrooper v2, they run away with Mari. But then Kusaka grabs Mihara and tosses him back at Murakami, saying that he deserves it for daring to send roses to his beloved woman. Mihara screams that it’s a misunderstanding, and for Kusaka to help him, but Kusaka just sneers and a blue petal lands on his outstretched hand, turning him to ash. Takumi arrives on the scene and runs into Murakami, now in Rose Orphnoch form as the Riotrooper v2 was badly damaged. Kamen Rider Delta Delta Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 74. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Rider Weight': 96 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Lucifer's Hammer': 24 t. The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformation. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider 555 Edition: Lost World. Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the grip of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcorder-shaped view-screen and the main portion of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Blaster - The combined form of the Delta Phone and Delta Mover and Delta's main weapon. ****Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. **SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily armed combat motorcycle. It was later wrecked. Notes *Mihara's death in Lost World explains why he didn't appear in the film and reveals the two Emperor Belts were reverse-engineered from the damaged Delta Driver. **Despite this, Shuji Mihara's character wasn't written in the main TV series during the time of Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost's release. Appearances * Kamen Rider 555 **Kamen Rider 555: Lost World See also Category:555 Characters Category:555 Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Deceased